Ben Greenbloom
'Ben '''is one of the main characters in ''Dragon Rider. Biography ''Dragon Rider'' Ben is first introduced as an orphan who happens to be residing in the same abandoned warehouse as Firedrake and Sorrel. It is decided that Ben should accompany them after the warehouse was blown up, after his first night of flying with them, he starts an argument with Sorrel over which way to go, in the end he was right and they land an a mountain too far east in an yellow patch on the map. After bickering about it to Sorrel so more, it's decided that Ben would be the navigator seeing how he could read the map more correct than Sorrel. Physical Appearance Not much is known on his appearance except the fact that he has pale skin. He has brown hair. Personality He's a fairly nice boy, and is always seem to be on the bright side of things. Ben, though he seems to put himself down at times, is fairly smart and is the one that steers Firedrake in the right direction when Sorrel got the way wrong. He's also the one who figured out how to help defeat Nettlebrand. Relationships Twigleg After Ben freed Twigleg from the camp, the homunculus starts to cling to Ben and is actually surprised at how nice Ben is to him, after secretly traveling along with them to spy on them for Nettlebrand, he is caught by Sorrel and Ben quickly defends him and after a while he starts to develop feelings for Ben and wants to protect the young master from Nettlebrand and went as far as to lie to his master about where they are going. In the end, his guilt becomes too much and confesses to everyone that he was indeed Nettelbrand's spy. He then says that he wants Ben to be his master, giving his heart to Ben in the process, Ben tells him that they are friends and to stop calling him 'master' because it doesn't matter to him. Once Nettlebrand was defeated, and they went back to the Greenblooms, he felt heartbroken when he learned that Ben would be living with them, and thought that Ben was abandoning him, he was overjoyed when he found out that both him and Ben would be living with them and in the end they both move in with the Greenblooms. Firedrake Firedrake seemed to connect with Ben from the start, accepting the boy's help when he knew they needed it and then allowed Ben to come along with them when he realized that the boy no longer had a place to go to. Over time, he started feeling protective of Ben, not wanting Ben to talk to the Djinn when he feared that Ben would be forced into slavery if he got anything wrong. He starts to develop a bond with Ben, after Ben get's taken away by the giant roc, he was shown to be beyond worried for Ben by roaring out in a roar that Sorrel never heard before, a roar that was said to be both fearful and full of worry. In the end, when Nettlebrand was defeated, he told Ben to go with the Greenbloom's telling the boy that even though he loved having him as company, it'd be better if Ben stayed with humans. Sorrel At first, Sorrel was a bit cautious of Ben and even snapped at him a few times, but, after a while, she warmed up to him in her own way. She is often pretty sarcastic around Ben and even felt a bit jealous when he started getting attention for being the dragon rider. Even though she's friends with Ben, she's still very uneasy around other humans. Barnabas GreenbloomCategory:Dragon Rider CharactersCategory:Twigleg Barnabas first runs into Ben and the gang during his trip, He was pretty nice to Ben from the get go and gave the boy a couple of things to do, including asking Djinn for help. He meets up with Ben and the gang at a small village where the first dragon rider lived at, Barnabas starts to connect with Ben and when he found out that the boy had no place to call home, he asked Ben, and Twigleg, if they'd like to live with him while not with Firedrake and became Ben's adoptive father in the end. Vita Greenbloom Though, they don't talk much during the book, in the end, she goes as far as to call Ben her son and is happy about having Ben in the family. Guinevere Greenbloom They talk in the monastery and make a connection, she mentions to him that she always wanted a brother is the most excited to have Ben as her brother, it's said that she's the same age as Ben.